I Love My Nii-san
by Anomaly-san72
Summary: Namine has a crush on her adoptive brother, Sora. She decides to make her move onto him when their parents leave for the weekend. Will Sora return her feelings? SoraXNamine one-shot. AU. Inspired by TiedToTheStorm. UPDATED.


Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Disney.

Namine sighed happily as she laid her head against Sora's shoulder as they were watching an emotional teen dramas that the blonde girl loved while her step brother hated it. You see, Namine's parents died in a horrible car accident eight years ago, making the girl an orphan until Sora's family decided to adopt her, giving him a younger adoptive sister. The two siblings shared a very close bond in which they always turn to each other for support whenever one of them is having a bad day. They have made a promise to always be there whenever one of them needs comfort.

However, what her adoptive brother didn't know was that she harbored feelings for him that transcends the love of family. Her love for him would not be considered incest since they are not biologically related to each other. Namine would often spend time alone in her bedroom, masturbating to the fantasy of Sora pounding her wet, moist core with his manhood. They were currently inside their home, alone since their parents decided to visit her mother's family for the weekend which left them to their own devices.

The blonde haired teen knew this was a perfect opportunity to show her feelings for Sora since there will be no one to interrupt them.

"Onii-san…" Namine whispered into Sora's ear, causing him to wake up from his slumber.

Sora woke up to find out that the show was over, much to his relief and found Namine staring at him with her ocean blue eyes that complimented a white tanktop and shorts she was wearing.

"What is it, my imouto?" Sora responded.

"Can we have ice cream?" Namine asked.

"Namine, we both know that ice cream can make you a bit hyper right?" Sora said with a bit of reluctance in his voice.

Namine was the type of girl with a large sweet tooth. She could eat tons of ice cream and still maintain her petite figure. The only drawback is that the blonde hair teen becomes overwhelmed with extreme amounts of energy which makes her do things to drive anyone insane. Sora remembered the time when his step sister ate too much ice cream and kept him up all night, asking a lot of personal questions while jumping on the bed. He had a hard time staying awake in school the next day and barely survived through it with a cup of coffee offered by his friend, Ventus.

Namine pouted then grew a mischievous smirk on her face as she did the one thing that would get her brother to change his mind.

"Pretty please, nii-chan?" Namine gave her stepbrother the puppy dog eyes while pulling off a childish pout.

" I am stronger than this!" Sora thought to himself as he tried to resist the charm and hypnotic effect of his stepsister's eyes, but was slowly breaking down.

The spiky brunette teen knew that whenever Namine wanted something and he didn't give it to her, she would use those eyes to change his mind. Sora couldn't deny that his stepsister was adorable, but regretted how often it is used against him.

"Fine, we can have ice cream." Sora groaned in response, out of any willpower to put up a fight.

"Yay!" Namine exclaimed happily as she skipped towards the kitchen with Sora following her.

The two teens entered the small kitchen where Sora sat at the table, waiting for his sister to make her favorite frozen treat.

"Do you really need that much?" Sora took out a popsicle from the freezer and gave his adoptive sibling a skeptical look.

"Yup." Namine smiled back at him before taking a bite from her large bowl of vanilla ice cream.

They ate their frozen treats in silence. What Sora didn't know was that the moment he unwrapped his popsicle and began licking it, Namine suddenly stopped eating. The girl watched carefully as his tongue wrapped around the frozen treat while replacing the image in her mind with him eating her out. She blushed at the very thought of her getting off from seeing him licking a popsicle.

"Are you okay, Namine? You look a little red." Sora pointed out his adoptive sister's change in behavior.

This caused the blonde hair teen to turn away from him slightly in embarrassment.

"I am fine, Sora. It must be the heat that is making me a bit red." Namine quickly responded, not wanting the spiky brunette to know about her feelings for him.

There was a slight moment of awkward silence between the two of them before Sora decided to speak up.

"So Namine, how was school?" Sora said, trying to break the silence.

"It was a bit interesting to say the least. I found out that Yuffie is going out with Kairi." Namine stated.

This caused Sora to almost drop her bowl as he was putting it in the sink.

"Really? Who would have thought that they would get together?" Sora replied.

Kairi and Yuffie were pretty much best friends since kindergarten. This has pretty much changed when they have entered high school and became cheerleaders, an event that made them into rivals to see who was the superior athlete. Their skills have complimented each other with Yuffie's spirit motivating the team into going through with Kairi's strict workout regimen since the brunette girl often has high standards and a competitive spirit. The very thought of the two girls going out with each other seemed absurd in Sora's opinion.

"So is there anything else that I should know Namine?" Sora crossed his arms, not wanting to be kept in the dark about anything that he didn't know.

"Larxene also has a crush on you." Namine grinned in slight amusement as she watched Sora's face expression changed to that of a gaping fish.

"A-are you...serious?" Sora stuttered out slowly, processing what he heard.

Larxene was considered the toughest girl in school as she took kickboxing lessons. The blonde haired devil doesn't tolerate anyone trying to mess with her and isn't afraid to be violent. Most guys are in fact terrified of asking the girl on a date in fear of getting beaten up. The only people who she tolerates is Roxas, Axel and Sora since they know to never mess with her.

"I definitely did not see this coming" Sora said.

"Neither did I." Namine retorted.

2 hours later….

Namine stood near the door of Sora's bedroom, wearing a white pushup bra and matching thong as she decided to make her move on Sora. The blonde girl opened the door and quietly walked inside until she was on the boy's bed.

"I didn't know nii-san still wore those especially when he is asleep." Namine looked at Sora's black briefs. Adolescent curiosity caused her to grab the waistband with a gentle grip. She pulled it off his legs, revealing Sora's limp penis.

"I wonder what it looks like fully erected." Namine thought for a brief moment, not noticing Sora waking up.

"What is going on?" Sora said, noticing that he was completely naked and Namine near his now-uncovered manhood, "Namine, what are you doing?" He asked.

Namine looked at Sora, her eyes yearning for his love before she grabbed the boy's manhood and began stroking it potently.

"Ahh… Namine…" Sora moaned, feeling his penis becoming fully erect from his adoptive sister's delicate touch. His breath became low and husky with a long yearning for something that could never happen finally became a reality. As much Namine was enjoying pleasuring Sora, she felt a pair of hands pulled hers away from his manhood.

"Sora, I-" Namine attempted to apologized, but instead felt Sora's lips meshing against hers as they engaged in a passionate kiss. The blonde haired girl didn't really know how to respond, but whimpered happily as Sora apparently returned her feelings for him. Their tongues lashed against each other like fierce warriors, observing and predicting one's movements with grace. She moaned inside his mouth, feeling his tongue taste her and leaving its saliva as a parting gift with Sora ending the kiss prematurely.

"Nii-san..I-" Namine tried to apologize but was shushed by a pair of fingers near her mouth.

"Don't apologize and besides, it looks like you wanted to do this for a long time, huh?" Sora spoke in a low tone, his eyes giving off a sincere expression of understanding and longing.

He quickly removed the girl's undergarments until she was fully exposed to him. Namine had pale, ivory skin that complimented her long flowing blonde hair. Her body was rather petite, yet had a certain allure that would drive any man wild. The blonde girl's modest B-cup breasts with large pink rosy nipples which would highlight her small hips and lithe thighs.

"Nii-san, I am not sure what to do now…" Namine whispered in his ear, feeling slightly ashamed for not being well-rounded in pleasuring someone sexually.

"Just start with something simple, just start sucking on it, ok?" Sora assured, quickly shoving his erect manhood inside Namine's mouth.

This surprised her as she almost choked from the sheer length and thickness it contained. Namine slowly moved herself back until her mouth only covered the tip. She swirled her tongue around it like a snake wrapping its prey into submission, slowly licking the pink head, earning gasps from Sora.

Namine even started bobbing her head up and down. She squeezed his scrotum, massaging and rubbing the testicles in a gentle, sensual manner. Though she would change pace by moving down to wrap her lips around his throbbing member. Sora moaned in pleasure of her warm pulsing mouth; feeling the tongue working along his shaft slowly so he could feel every bit of it. As she wanted to taste more of that warm liquid as her hands wrapped around the base of his shaft and swollen package.

Every throbbing inch of his penis soon came to reside in her mouth as she deep throated him. Her free hand traced around his hard package as she gave it one hard squeeze.

"Namine!" was the only word he could manage out between his moans. Hot salty liquid spurted forth into her mouth as it was like a tidal wave from being stored up. Namine swallowed as much as she possibly could. Semen oozed from her lips as the blonde hair girl licked off the remaining substance.

"Did I do good, nii-san?" Namine asked.

"You did great. Now let me give you a reward for being such a good little sister." Sora gently pushed Namine onto the bed.

Namine didn't know what Sora was going to do until she felt her legs being pulled away, revealing her wet, moist womanhood. Gasps were heard as he gently pressed his lips against her vaginal rim, sending shudders down the blonde haired girl's spine. She closed her eyes, petting his spiky mane as the spiky haired teen continued to suck on her pink folds, his tongue teasing the clit. He penetrated her wet inner vaginal walls with his tongue, squeezing the girl's tender thighs.

"Ahh…" Namine whined, rocking her hips forward to feel Sora's talented tongue.

The silent atmosphere became filled with gasps and wails as she screamed her heart out. Sora eventually took the time to look at Namine's innocent body, making sure to finish this quickly so he could let her enjoy him. She wrapped her arms instinctively, heaving her chest as she felt the boiling point from within her crotch. The blonde haired girl released small pants, feeling him flick through her inner walls and nibble her sensitive gem.

"Nii-san, please end this. I want to feel you inside me." Namine begged.

"As you wish, my imouto." Sora answered. He gently squeezed her tender rear, earning a small mewl from Namine as he continued licking. Namine pushed his head closer, adjusting her hips to smother him deep into her wet, womanhood.

"Onii-chan!" Namine arched back and couldn't hold her orgasm back anymore, spilling warm fluids into his mouth. Sora drank as much liquid her orgasm provided, letting the rest drip off his mouth like an animal.

"You taste really good, Namine." Sora commented. This caused Namine to turn bright red from that comment. The two adoptive siblings took a break for a few moments before they decided to resume their activities.

"Lay down, onii-chan." Namine inquired with Sora complying to her request.

"Now I will get to ride your hard cock." she whispered to Sora, impaling herself onto his length, causing him to let out a small groan.

Namine feel his manhood penetrating her vaginal lips and walls. She bounced herself up and down the young teen's manhood, feeling it pounding her core as small moans were released. Sora tried to thrust into Namine, but was held down by her hands stroking his chest. His mind was screaming for him to take control and dominate his adoptive sister until he stared into her pale blue eyes.

"I want your love, nii-chan." Namine wailed, her eyes closed as she took in every inch of his 7-inch manhood inside her vaginal walls. He couldn't deny his adoptive sister her wish as she took full control of their heated, heartfelt sex.

The blonde teen bounced herself in small gentle strokes which were relaxing and somewhat torturous. Her hands went to his bare chest, rubbing the sculpted abdomen. Sora was about to comment before feeling his lips being met by her mouth.

It wasn't the fiery kiss that his body wanted. It felt tender, light, and sensual on many levels of intensity. Their tongues wrapped around each other as they both entered the lovers' mouths. They savored and tasted each other's wet, moist caverns. His hands danced around her small hips sensuously and tenderly stroke her flowing blonde hair.

"Namine…." Sora groaned.

The excruciating foreplay that ended in Sora's need for dominance turned into an intense moment of sexual pleasure. The gentle squeezing sensations around his penis combined with her slow bouncing and caressing provided a profusion of emotions that one can't understand.

Her nipples dragged across the boy's chest while she crushed her lips to his, earning a moan from both of them.

The two lovers kissed and sucked on each other's lips passionately, tasting one another like ravenous animals. Namine wrapped her arms around his neck to make sure this inseperable bond will never break. Sora thrusted into her gently, feeling the tightness and warmth which simply drove him to his limit. Hips began rocking back and forth, he continues the kiss in which their movements rattled the bed.

"What's the matter, Namine? Do you like it when you bounce onto my manhood?" Sora said.

"Yes. I love it when you invade my walls with your long, throbbing penis." Namine cried out.

Sora moved with furious speed, letting his manhood slam into Namine furiously. Namine kept bouncing onto his manhood, dumbstruck and happy as she finally got her wish to express her love for Sora.

"Pleasure my tits, lick them..bite them… I want to feel your tongue." Namine whimpered as Sora latched his lips onto her breast, licking and biting around the pink bud with his other hand tracing the other bud before flicking it.

This caused the girl to squeal in delight as she hugged the boy closer to her chest. He would continue to suck and lick her soft flesh mounds with his hips slowly pounding against the warm wet opening. The two teens continued pleasuring one another, their bounces and thrusts in sync with each other. The blonde haired girl's energy grew weaker as she was slowly approaching her orgasm.

Sora eventually thrust as hard as he could into Namine feeling his testicles contract.

"Namine!" Sora screamed, feeling his body being depleted of it's energy.

"Onii-chan!" Namine wailed loudly, squeezing her breasts tightly as she lied down spent.

Namine felt her wet womanhood releasing its juices while being filled with his sweet,warm cum. Sora felt completely exhausted as his manhood was covered in her nectar. They remained still for a few moments since their bodies were tired and sticky before Sora decided to speak.

"Did you enjoy yourself?" He asked.

"Yeah, I love you nii-san." Namine whispered into his ear, snuggling close onto the boy's chest for warmth before falling asleep. Sora placed a light kiss onto her forehead, feeling his soften manhood inside Namine before drifting off into a blissful sleep with the blonde haired angel in his embrace.

Author's note: This took me a really long time to rewrite, but I managed to finish it. "Tough Love" will be rewritten as a different story. For those of you who want me to do another threesome, I will rewrite "Maternal Lust" as a completely different story with SoraXAerithXTifa. I write my Sora pairings in hopes of inspiring other KH writers to do the same in order to provide diversity within KH fanfiction and the KH fanbase itself. Please check out my stories and especially leave reviews since I love hearing your opinions to help myself become better at writing fanfiction. Have a nice day!


End file.
